


It's all about power

by mirandadayan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Drama, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychic Violence, Psychological Drama, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandadayan/pseuds/mirandadayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Извращения никогда не есть то, чем кажутся.<br/>(с) Женская извращенность</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all about power

**Author's Note:**

> Если честно, абсолютно иррационально мне очень хочется поставить там пвп, хотя это не пвп. Психологический пвп? Но тоже не совсем. Не знаю.
> 
> Психологический пвп.  
> Пейринг: Сильва/мозг Сильвы. (c) Акынъ

\- Молчи. Я хочу, чтобы ты молчала.

Тьяго Родригес - Рауль Сильва - медленно оборачивает вокруг руки длинный шарф, обвивающий шею Северин.

Он знает, что девчонка и пикнуть не посмеет - он хорошо ее обучил. Выдрессировал, как цирковую собачку; в детстве он всегда хотел такую: маленькую, послушную, ластящуюся к нему...

\- Не говори. Молчи.

Рывок. Резкий. И намотать шарф на запястье - не отпускать. Сильва пристально всматривается в лицо любовницы, ищет следы ненависти. В такие моменты - за шаг до смерти - они всегда откровенны. Смерть развязывает языки.

\- Я умею убивать веревкой.

Рывок.

\- Меня учили.

Рывок.

\- И не только так.

Сильва переводит взгляд на шею девушки, перетянутую шелком. Конечно, ей тяжело дышать. Конечно. Он изучает складки на ткани, вглядываясь в них внимательно, будто хочет запомнить навсегда. На самом деле он смотрит в ее глаза - не прямо. Ненависти нет.

\- Не трогай шею.

Северин покорно опускает руки.

Он затягивает еще туже. Только страх.

Как же она красива сейчас: белоснежная ткань подчеркивает идеальную смуглую кожу, и вся она такая беззащитная, бесправная, кажущаяся невинной.

Еще туже. Скоро она задохнется. Ловит ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, молотит по кровати ладонями, но уже так слабо, сил бороться у нее нет. Девчонка совсем. Она не может вдохнуть, а воздуха в легких уже не осталось. Но к шее не тянется. Смотрит. Боится. Подчиняется.

Страх. Он чувствует лишь ее страх и агонию. Нет ни ненависти, ни презрения. Страх, переходящий в ужас.

Сильва кривится и выпускает шарф.

Туго перетянутые запястья неприятно ноют, когда нормализуется кровообращение, но это ничего. Небольшая боль... Без этого не обойтись, так зачем об этом думать. Он снова не нашел. Не увидел. Пропустил?..

Северин кашляет на кровати, прижав руку к груди. Почему-то не к шее - к груди. Ей больно.

Жалкая, до смерти - больше смерти - боящаяся его, с уродливо покрасневшим лицом, со взмокшими волосами.

Он дал ей свободу, новую, идеальную внешность и новое имя. Сегодня он снова дал ей жизнь. В который раз уже?.. Он не помнил.

\- Уходи. 

Она непонимающе смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом. 

\- Уходи! Убирайся отсюда! - Сильве безумно хочется избить ее, так, чтобы она не смотрела на него испуганно; чтобы она вообще больше никогда на него смотрела. Выбить из нее всю эту дурь, весь страх, все ее послушание. Чтобы она лежала на полу, с вывернутыми, беспомощно раскинутыми ногами и руками, сломанная, кашляя кровью, выплевывая выбитые зубы...

Единственное, что ему мешает, так это то, что он не хочет уродовать это красивое молодое тело.

\- Сейчас же!

Северин со всхлипом втягивает воздух, коротко, рвано, сквозь зубы, хватает с кровати простыню, прижимает к обнаженной груди и убегает, оглядываясь.

Сильва стискивает кулаки; он почти ощущает тяжесть резиновой дубинки в ладони. Он почти готов остановить ее, схватить за волосы и бить, не оставляя следов: по бедрам, по спине...

Ему физически отвратителен ее страх. Она противна ему. Трусливая шлюха. Такая же, как и все. Разница только в том, что Северин он воспитал сам. Пестовал, оберегал, хранил, носился с ней как с сокровищем. Как может она бояться его?! Как?!

Она же его творение, его Галатея, его постоянная любовница.

Он ни в чем ей никогда не отказывал, старался не обижать, баловал. Почему же у нее всегда этот немой ужас в глазах?

Сильва с ненавистью захлопывает дверь, и почти мгновенно ярость уходит, вытекает, как кровь из вскрытой вены, как вода из крана, как...

Снова накатывает безразличие. Опустошение. Невыносимый холод, сковавший душу слишком давно.

Сильва устало опускается на кровать, сжимает ладонями виски и ждет. Сам не зная чего.


End file.
